How to effectively and efficiently manage financial resources is an important consideration for anyone who is responsible for cash, assets, or other material possessions that constitute wealth.
However, many wealth management tools do not provide adequate assistance to wealth management clients, such as the customers of a financial or banking institution, for example. Many currently available tools do not address the uncertainty that wealth management clients may feel with regard to what comprises their wealth and what direction the growth of that wealth is taking. Tools are needed that can increase both the perception and the reality of proper control of assets by the wealth management client. Also, tools that can foster a better relationship between clients and their advisors are critical for proper wealth management.
In view of the foregoing issues, enhanced tools, techniques and strategies are needed for processing, managing, displaying, and communicating wealth management information.